


I'm Yours

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Sadie find happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

Sadie bit her lip as she strummed at the chords on her guitar. She’d kept her word that day she told Steven that she’d look into his father’s guitar classes and she was glad she did now. That’d been about two years ago and she was still playing it. She’d gotten pretty good over the years, at least she thought so and her boyfriend told her so.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. “Guess who.” He voice said and she snickered.

“I don’t know. Is it, Beach City’s best actor?” Sadie giggled and the hands covering her eyes retracted. Jamie’s grinning face greeted her when she looked back behind her.

“You betcha.” He replied then leaned down and they exchanged a quick kiss. Jamie walked around and sat down in front of her pulling his legs to his chest so he could rest his chin on his knees. “So what are you playing today?” he asked tilting his head a little.

“Guess.” Sadie smiled and began strumming the opening chords to “I’m yours.” Jamie took a deep breath in and closed his eyes listening closely. Then he took a deep breath in and began singing along.

 _“Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you’re so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I’m trying to get back.”_  Sadie looked up to him a moment smiling as he sang along. As she strummed the chords out she began to hum the tone while Jamie sang. 

 _“Before the cool done run out.  I’ll be giving it my bestest and nothing’s gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it’s again my turn to win some or learn some.”_ He was a good singer. Sadie found that out a year back when she tried out for a part in a musical he put on for the whole town. He didn’t take the lead, even though Sadie insisted that he should, but he did take a side character roll that had a lot of singing. 

_“But I won’t hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yours.”_

She kept humming and strumming and thinking on how this had all came about. It was the summer after high school. Lars had broken up with her at the start of the summer so he could run off to Emerald City while she stayed back to attend the local community college. Sadie wasn’t mad about it but she had been pretty hurt about it. After all those years of chasing him, trying to get him to like her then just to have it end so suddenly. It hurt, it really did. 

 _“Well, open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you’re free. Look into your heart and you’ll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we’re just one big family. And it’s our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.”_  But she was kind of glad too. If he hadn’t broken up with her to run off to the big city then she wouldn’t have ended up with Jamie. She’d known Jamie since her junior year of high school, he was a year or two older then her and worked with her mom. They’d been friends before this sure, maybe not close but they weren’t strangers either.

 _“So I won’t hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m sure. There’s no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate, I’m yours.”_  It was after they break up that they started getting close. It was actually Steven who set them up, about a month after the break up. Jamie had just broken up with someone too, a guy Sadie don’t entirely know. Apparently he was from the other city and the only reason they met was because of one of Sour Cream’s raves. Jamie had been pretty torn up over it but by the time Steven set him and Sadie up he seemed better about it. 

 _“Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear and I will nibble your ear.”_  She giggled as he began scatting and she looked back to him. He was smiling and so was she, it was times like this that made her feel like they were the happiest couple in the world.

 _“I’ve been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed.”_  Their first date had been blind and a bit awkward at first. It was at this fancy restaurant that Steven said he knew and they’d made idle chit-chat for a long time. The awkward chit-chat turned into a conversation which then turned into loud laughter that cause them to get nasty looks from other costumers. 

 _“I guess what I’ll be saying is there ain’t no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It’s what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue.”_ Their next date was at the boardwalk. They rode the roller coaster which consisted of Sadie laughing like a maniac and Jamie screaming like a little kid. He won Sadie a teddy bear and she won him a dolphin. It’d ended with them watching the sunset on the Ferris wheel.

 _“But I won’t hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yours.”_  Their dates were always fun. They always laughed and talked and everyone around them noticed when they were together. They were happy together and everyone could see that. 

 _“Well, open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you’re free. Look into your heart and you’ll find that the sky is yours. So please don’t, please don’t, please don’t… There’s no need to complicate. ‘Cause our time is short. This oh, this oh, this is our fate. I’m yours.”_ Before long it was like everyone in Beach City knew they were together and really they couldn’t care less. Because here they were together, making music, sitting on the beach, laughing and having the time of their lives. When they were together everything just felt right like they belonged together the entire time, they just hadn’t known it until.

 _“Oh, I’m yours. Oh, I’m yours. Oh, oh, Baby, do you believe, I’m yours? You best believe, you best believe, I’m yours.”_  He reached over and put his hand on her knee listening as she played the last few chords. She stopped and put the guitar down, pulling a water bottle out of the purse next to her. She offered it to Jamie who happily took it and took a quick drink from it before handing it back. They smiled at he each other and took each other’s hands, leaning forward and putting each other’s forwards together. 

For reasons they couldn’t explain they began to giggle which then turned into full laughter. Finally they stopped and looked each other in the eye. She put her free hand on his cheek and he squeezed her other hand before they leaned forward just enough for their lips meet. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that still held beautiful sparks in it and was full of love and devotion. They had found happiness and this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's shipping Jamadie a lot now. Hint: It's me.  
> Also from this Otpprompts  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127412679490/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-singing-im-yours  
> And the song is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz


End file.
